Ribbons & Bows
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Anon says: Well you're in luck then, and so are we. Christmas is the perfect time for smut since there's so much material to work with. Addie naked except for ribbons and a bow on her head, waiting in a big festive box for Zed for example. (aka the Christmas smut fic a couple of weeks late)


**Anon says: Well you're in luck then, and so are we. Christmas is the perfect time for smut since there's so much material to work with. Addie naked except for ribbons and a bow on her head, waiting in a big festive box for Zed for example.**

_**I...I was supposed to get this out before Christmas. Ah, who cares! Merry Christmas y'all! **_

* * *

The first thing Zed noticed when he walked into his apartment was the red ribbon tied to the doorknob. He stared at it and the pretty bow for several long seconds, then his eyes traveled further, seeing the red ribbon kept going, disappearing down the hallway. He remembered the very vague text his fiancée had said that his early Christmas present would be waiting when he got home. The ribbon must have something to do with it.

He followed the ribbon from the door until he got to his bedroom, pushing the ajar door completely open. His eyes followed the ribbon and he stood in the doorway, seeing that it ended on the bed, wrapped around the delicate right ankle of his one and only. Zed's mouth immediately went dry, his eyes going wide and his dick pulsing to life in his trousers.

Addison lay in bed, a coy, seductive smile on her face. In addition to the ribbon around her ankle, she had an additional piece of fabric on, wrapped around her boobs, crossing over her stomach and wrapping around her pussy like silky, small panties. She had a large bow in her hair and deep red lipstick covering her plump lips. Her left arm was lazily thrown over her head, another ribbon encircling her wrist, Zed not too sure where it ended. He drank her in, the red of the bow and ribbon and makeup, even her nails, a stark contrast against her pale skin and her glorious white hair.

"I know it's a few days early, but Merry Christmas."

His mouth opened and closed, unable to find the words to say. "Do you wanna unwrap your present?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"There isn't much to unwrap," he teased, toeing off his shoes and socks as he walked to the bed.

Addison giggled, agreeing, "No, there isn't."

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him before he climbed onto the bed, crawling up until his body was over hers. Before he could get to work, Addison said, "Ah ah ah, you can't fully unwrap your present until Christmas. That's cheating Mr. Necrodopolus."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wha—"

Addison had a wicked grin on her face as she explained. "I'm sure there are other ways to play with your gift without _fully_ unwrapping it." She then arched her back, stretching and lifting her arms. His eyes were drawn to the ribbon around her wrist, following it to its end, wrapped around the bedpost and tied in a perfect bow.

His eyes snapped back to hers. "You want me to tie you up," he said, realization and excitement clear in his voice.

"Do whatever," she whispered, "so long as each ribbon is still touching me, somehow."

His lips crashed into hers, a sloppy, wet kiss, one hand by her head, propping himself up, while the other groped her plump boob, loosening the ribbon wrapped around her chest. She moaned, arching up into him, her legs spreading to allow him to be comfortably between them. Reluctantly, he pulled back, sitting back in his knees, his erection straining in his trousers. No matter how much he enjoyed making out with her, he was more excited to unwrap his present.

He started with the ribbon around her wrist, unwrapping it from her arm and pulling it so he could wrap the middle part around one wrist and then the end around the other, effectively tying her wrists together, sealing the wraps with a little bow (not as perfect as the one to the bedpost, but pretty damn nice). Addison gave her restraint a playful tug, giggling. He moved back between her legs, eyes scanning over the ribbon around her torso, trying to decide what to do with it. She lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist and asked, "Are you gonna tie my legs up too?"

"No," he said. He let a hand caress her knee, traveling up her thigh. "I like you like this," he muttered, following his hand as he came to the ribbon around her waist.

"Where does this end?" he wondered aloud, already spotting the little knot between her tits. He followed the silk with his hands, sending shivers down throughout her body. He loosened the ribbon to get better access to her body, following them until he got to her pussy. He furrowed his brows, seeing the ribbon going inside of her.

"What the…" He pulled and Addison gasped then moaned, her hips thrusting out towards him. An inch or two of ribbon came out and he finally saw that the other end of the ribbon was tied to her favorite dildo. His mouth watered at the sight of the dildo being slowly removed from her wet snatch.

"Zed," she moaned.

"Fuck, Adds," he muttered. He stopped pulling halfway, glancing up at her.

She gave him a devilish smile and said, "What can I say? I wanted to be ready for you." He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "You know why this is my favorite dildo?" she asked.

"Because I bought it for you? Because it's your favorite color? Because it's big?"

"All those things," she said. "But also, when I'm lonely and missing you, I can always remind myself of you and your glorious dick with it. Did you know that?"

He shook his head, moving up her body and planting his lips on hers. She moaned and whimpered when her wrists pulled on her restraints, instead wrapping a leg around his waist. Zed reached between them, grabbing the exposed part of the toy and using it as leverage to push back into her. She gasped, thrusting her hips up toward him. He pulled his mouth away from hers and moved down between her legs.

His tongue teased her cunt while he fucked her with the dildo, sweet little whimpers and moans tumbling from her lips. He moved the dildo in slow, circular strokes, torturing her in the best way possible.

"Oh, Zed. _Zed_!" she moaned, her legs tightening around his head. He chuckled, pressing his tongue flat against her clit and circling the dildo around inside of her cunt. She squealed, her thighs squeezing around his head. "Harder Baby. _Fuck_, I'm so close. So—_Ah!_ _Ah!_"

He pulled the dildo from her greedy cunt, spreading her legs apart and sitting back. Addison panted, a look betrayal into her face. "Zed," she whined, much to his amusement. "Fuck, I was so close."

"This is my Christmas present, if I do recall," he said. "So you cum when I say you can cum."

She bit her lower lip seductively. "I love it when you take charge." Zed threw her a wink and she sucked in a breath. "Zeddy, may I pretty please have some dick?"

Zed glanced at the dildo in his hand. "I thought I already gave you a good fucking with this?"

"I want your dick," she whined. "Can I suck it?"

Zed pretended to think, then shook his head. Addison pouted, squirming on the bed. "C'mon Baby, I _need_ dick!"

"I still haven't decided what I'm gonna do with all this ribbon," he pointed out. "Though I do like how you look all wrapped up."

He climbed off the bed, taking off his pants and boxers. He went to his drawers, fishing through and pulling out one of his tacky Christmas ties. It was long and red and covered in reindeer, a gift from Addison from years before. He turned to her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I want to blindfold you," he said. "With this."

Addison's eyes went wide. "Blindfold me? We haven't done that in a while. Are you sure?"

"If you're okay with it, of course," he said. He walked back over to the bed and kneeled beside her.

"I am," she assured him. "Only if you promise to fuck me hard so I can't walk for weeks, and scream so much I lose my voice and I can't say my vows."

Zed chuckled, leaning over to kiss her. Addison leaned up, savoring his taste. He pulled back and brushed their noses together. "The wedding's not for months, and I'm sure Bree will keep us far apart for the days leading up so you can _actually _walk down the aisle and say your vows."

"I'm sure we can sneak around," she whispered. "We've gotten away with worse."

Zed hummed, moving closer. "Blindfold?"

She smiled. "Don't mess up my hair too bad."

"I'm gonna ravage you and you're worried about your hair?"

"I worked really hard on it!"

Zed rolled his eyes, covering her eyes with the tie. He carefully tied it behind her head. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"I closed my eyes," she told him. "I'm kinda scared."

He let his hand caress her cheek and she tensed under his touch. "I'm right here, Adds."

His hand trailed down her neck, over her chest, then he began pulling the ribbon around her boobs loose, massage them. Addison let out a soft whine, squirming under his touch. He moved between her spread legs, using his fingers to pinch her erect nipples.

"Zed," she breathed. "Please, I-" She chokes on her words when his throbbing member rubbed between her dripping, tender pussy lips. He leaned over her, his lips ghosting over her own.

"Yeah Baby?" he whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"You." She reached up, wanting nothing more to connect their lips, but he backed away, keeping their mouths centimeters apart.

"Where Addy? Tell me."

"Inside—I want you inside me. Please Baby. Please, fuck me."

He grinned, letting his tongue stick out to run against her parted lips, drawing a gasp from her red, swollen mouth as he twisted her nipples in his fingers. He moved a hand from her breast and guided his cock into her dripping snatch. Addison let out a loud, rasping moan that was swallowed by Zed's mouth over hers. The bed frame shook as she pulled hard, trying desperately to touch him.

"Zed—Zed—_Zed_!" she cried once he bottomed out inside her.

She was so wet, pulsing around him in the most delicious way. He groaned, moaning his mouth to kiss by her ear.

"Talk to me Baby, tell me what you want," he said, his voice low and breathless. She shivered, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in closer as her pussy tightened around his member.

"Hard—fuck me hard, _please_. I need it. I need—" Zed pulled out and thrust back in, hard, making her cry out, "_Zed! Ah!_"

"Like that?"

"Yesyesyesyes," she slurred.

He sucked and kissed a blazing trail down her neck, giving her slow, long thrusts that had her unraveling before his very eyes. Within minutes, Addison was stammering, "Cum—cum, gonna—Zed! Zed, I'm gonna—I can't—"

"Cum, Baby, cum."

Addison's whole body shook with orgasm, a strangled cry leaving her mouth. The headboard banged against the wall, Addison pulling hard on her restraints. Her pussy spasmed and she incoherently babbled, semi-clear fluid spraying against Zed's pelvis and the bedsheet.

"Zed, Zed, Zed," she panted, slowly coming down from her high. "I—Oh, fuck—_hmrgh_."

Zed slowed, detaching her lips from her collarbone and giving her short, shallow thrusts. "Everything alright Baby?"

"Mhm," she moaned. "I—oh, uh—I—"

"Brain a little melted, huh?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Squir—_Fu_—I—_oh god, _more. I want—_mmm_."

Zed gripped her waist tightly, his fingers squeezing into flesh. He moved one hand, reaching up and untying her wrists. "Z-Zed?" she stammered, weakly reaching to her blindfold. Zed stopped, placing a hand over hers.

"Can you keep the blindfold on?" he asked. "I just want you to feel me, Baby. Focus on the feeling."

"Mm, you feel good," she moaned in a hoarse voice. "So good. More, more."

Her hands groped around until they grazed his pecs. Zed leaned closer, letting her hands press flat against his hot skin. They traveled up until her fingers linked behind his neck, her nails pressing into his skin when he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. She whimpered, her face scrunching up.

Zed caressed her cheek, feeling the cool dampness if her blindfold. She was crying, and Zed stopped, leaning down to her face. "Addy," he whispered. "Addy, Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I love you," she choked out. "I love you I love you I love you I love you I—I just—so good, I love you you're so good to me Zeddy I can't believe you're mine."

Zed crashed his lips to hers, the fire blazing in his heart pouring through his lips and his hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, tilting her hips up to his rough pounding. She held onto him tight, her fingers clawing at his back, cried swallowed by his mouth, whole body pressed against his in every way.

Soon, Addison was coming undone beneath him, Zed following right belong her. They were a mess of sweaty limbs and cries of pleasure. Zed managed to untangle from her grasp, lying beside her on the bed. He managed to untie her blindfold and pulled her into his side, letting her cuddle against him.

"Merry early Christmas," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered. "So much. I love you so much, Addison. I cannot wait until I can call you Addison Necrodopolus."

"Five more months."

Zed smiled, reaching over and grabbing the other end of the blanket, wrapping it around them. They would get out of bed later and clean up, but for now, they just wanted each other.


End file.
